


Physical Exam

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Bondage, Captivity, Double Penetration, F/M, Huge penetration, Nurses, Rape, Shemale, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill and her team got sucked into the nebulous world that is Silent Hill. And Jill has been separated from her group.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Exam

Jill still was praying that she simply had slipped into a nightmare. She had been separated from her team when they had entered this strange town, and she had fought against countless nightmarish creatures. At some point, however, she had been exhausted and had run out of bullets. That was when she had been knocked unconscious and then had woken up tied up and naked.

Her clothes had been cut by sharp blades to allow her naked form to be revealed, while she struggled to escape her bonds. Currently, she had her wrists suspended above her head, and her legs were trapped in a spreader bar, which exposed her sex to the air. Jill didn't know what the Hell was going on, but she could guess that she soon would find out.

It was then two of the creepy, bandaged Nurses entered. They were unarmed this time, which almost worried her more, had it not been for the fact they had stripped waist down and thus revealed hefty cocks, erect and slick with something. Jill hoped to the Heavens that this was lube. She just really hoped it.

The Nurses stepped closer, one of them going behind her, the other starting to rub across her nethers. Jill bit her lower lip, her body reacting all on its own. She was growing aroused, her body feeling tingly. Jill squirmed uneasily, then yelped when the nurse pushed one finger into her. It didn't hurt, but she still didn't want it to happen.

The methodically working finger got her riled up bit by bit, until rather wet sounds were coming from Jill's sex. She squirmed still, which pushed her breasts into the hands of the second Nurse behind her, who had before just tied her hair into a knot, so it wouldn't be in the way.

This was really going to be a nightmare. Jill panted gently, trying to remain composed. She didn't yell - this would likely just attract more monsters. But she wished this would all end with her waking up. Unfortunately, her wish wasn't fulfilled. Instead, the Nurse in front of her lifted her legs, after releasing them from the spreader bar, and slowly pressed forward.

Jill let out a breathy moan when she was pressed down on the Nurse's member. It was slick with lubricant, going into her easily. The thickness seemed just perfect, and caused her body to shiver. It felt like it lasted forever before she hilted on the Nurse, panting and moaning. This was crazy.

The second Nurse made a couple of soft and strange noises behind her, but Jill couldn't wonder too long what was going on. The thick cock inside of her started moving, with slow, measured strokes. Her fingers clung to the rope suspending her as she started moaning louder. Shivering, she told herself to hold still, but soon couldn't help it.

The Nurse behind her massaged her breasts, her cock wedged against her backside while Jill bounced atop the thick member. She was edged on and on, and to her surprise, glee filled her at the thought of being ravished by the two monstrous women. She squirmed with a yelp, though, when the movements stilled and the Nurse behind her clearly was aiming to penetrate her anally.

Jill bit on her lower lip, twisting her body in hopes to escape the second penetration. She was unable to move away though. The grip of the two Nurses was too strong, and each small twitch reminded her that she still was impaled atop of a thick, pulsing cock.

Two fingers, again coated with lube, pushed into her behind, causing Jill to tense up reflexively. To her shock, it didn't feel painful. Something seemed to be soothing the pain she surely should have felt. Jill whimpered softly when the Nurse seemed to deem that good enough, replacing her fingers with the tip of her throbbing cock.

The penetration happened a lot more smoothly than it should have. Jill moaned helplessly, the added sensations causing her to feel filled beyond satisfaction. The Nurses started pushing into her in unison, again edging her on and on. Jill buckled and nearly yelled in pleasure when the two cocks found just the right angle for her body to be wracked with pleasure.

But again, she wasn't allowed to orgasm. Instead she was left tied up and needy. The Nurses left, and soon enough, heavy steps announced a different being approaching.

Jill's body groaned in protest when the rope above her pulled her higher, until she was standing on her toes, stretching high to avoid hanging fully on her arms. Her nethers were slick with lube and arousal, and she just hoped and begged by this point that she would finally be allowed to orgasm.

The door opened, and a humongous male monster entered. The head was covered by a grotesque metal pyramid, and it only wore a rather filthy-looking apron. The door shut on its own, and for a while, Pyramid Head just stood there. He seemed to sniff around, before he came closer and looked down at Jill. He was much taller than her - and the bulge showing against the heavy leather apron promised a rough ride.

Jill winced when Pyramid Head grabbed her thighs and pulled her lower body closer. She wrapped her legs around his form, barely able to cross her legs at the ankles. Hell, this man, or beast, or whatever, was a titanic being. The apron came off, and Jill barely bit back a surprised mewl. He was hung to match, the member already slightly sagging under its own weight. She was supposed to take that?

Again, those enormous hands gripped her, and Jill allowed her weight to rest in them. Pyramid Head grunted lightly, then the rope above her suddenly dissolved. Taken by surprise, Jill could only cling to Pyramid Head's shoulders, blushing faintly. This beast was muscles only, it seemed.

She gazed up briefly, but there was only darkness beneath the metal pyramid. Jill focused on the massive pectorals, then reached down and, with some feeling around, got a hold of the massive erection. She gave the member a couple of strokes, then pressed it against her drooling slit. Jill just wanted to relieve her debilitating arousal at this point, and the sight of such muscles compelled her to just get on with it.

The bulbous head alone was enormous. Jill whimpered softly as it popped into her. He was stretching her to her limits already, and the burning pain of overstraining was washing over her. Jill clung to Pyramid Head again, while the huge hands strayed to her waist and slowly, painfully pressed her down on the thick cock. Her gasping turned from needy to pain filled, yet still needy, and some tears pooled in her eyes. Gods, it hurt. It was about as much as that one time she had managed to convince Albert Wesker and Chris Redfield that double penetrating her cunt wasn't out of the question at all. She had walked funny for three days after that.

Pyramid Head was making just small, grunting sounds while he pushed himself into Jill. She squirmed heavily under the slow, almost torturous movements, her insides feeling like they were burning up. This was bordering to torture, but she still didn’t want it to stop. She wanted to feel more of this, and she wanted to feel that she was truly taken in. Her breath came in small, needy gasps, and she was almost a bit ashamed of how easily she had given in. But it was just too delicious to be caught up like that to complain.

For just the briefest of moments, the thought flickered at the back of her mind that her teammates would either find her like this, or search in a panic for her. But she couldn’t care about it for too long. The humongous cock moving inside of her was steadily wearing down the last bits of resistance, and she was teetering on the edge of orgasm for the third time already. It was giving her enough reason to moan loudly and heavily, even begging Pyramid Head to finally let her cum. In response, a long, slick tongue emerged from beneath the metal pyramid, and slowly laved up along her body. It caused goosebumps to cover Jill’s body, and she was sure that she was about to lose her mind in this now strangely erotic nightmare.

Jill’s mind drowned when a rather heavy orgasm washed over her, leaving her breathless and shaky in Pyramid Head’s arms. The beasty man gave a couple of grunts, then Jill could feel something thick and slimy filling her. It should have been revolting, but her mind was just so addled with pleasure that she couldn’t care less. She still leaned into this embrace, and slowly tried to gather her senses. So, this still was very real. At least, she was somewhat safe now, she presumed.

Because she wouldn’t walk out of this room any time soon.


End file.
